


Rising to the Challenge

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 04:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Roy doesn't know if he can handle the Elric brothers but he's sure going to have a good time trying.





	1. Today, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilchuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/gifts).



Al led the way through the living room of the house he shared with his brother, sparing a brief glance over his shoulder to ensure that his guest was still with him. When he reached his destination, he paused and turned around, his lips curving, transforming his face into an innocent expression of near angelic proportions that was, as his company had recently discovered, only skin deep.  
  
“Please have a seat, Colonel.”  
  
Roy blinked at the teen, who was smiling sweetly with his arm extended, beckoning as if he was instructing the man to sit down at a restaurant table instead of a living room couch, as if he was about to take his order instead of suck him off. For a man who had almost seen it all, including the horrors of war, this damn near topped Roy’s list of surreal events. Not that it made any difference to his cock, which was presently doing its damnedest to burst out of his pants in anticipation.  
  
“You can call me Roy, you know,” Roy said, doing as he was told.  
  
Al shrugged off the offer. “I don’t mind saying Colonel.”  
  
But it was what he _didn’t_ say that gave Roy pause, caused his cock to twitch painfully against material that was entirely too snug. Because the thought of Al on his knees, bent over, on his back, all of the above, screaming out Roy’s rank while being stuffed full of dick, it was enough to make the older man’s teeth clench to subdue whatever humiliating noise he almost made, and for the millionth time that day, he reminded himself of the depths of his perversion.  
  
And he didn’t care.  
  
“Whatever you like, Al.”  
  
With that settled, Al lowered himself to his knees with unexpected grace and rested his elbows on Roy’s thighs. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked.  
  
Roy was stunned into laughter by the question. “I should be asking _you_ that.”  
  
Al shrugged again, his innocent smile turning decidedly coy as he carefully unbuttoned and unzipped Roy’s pants. Roy’s cock strained against his underwear--boxer briefs, the teen noted approvingly--and on them, Al saw that a small patch of wetness had formed. He rubbed it slowly, teasingly, massaging the tip of Roy’s cock underneath in the process, and then he brought one finger into his mouth, contemplating the taste and looking Roy straight in the eyes as he did.  
  
“Yes, _Colonel_ ,” he cooed, dragging an inquisitive digit along the bulging outline of Roy’s erection. “I’m _positive_ that I want you in my mouth.”  
  
“… Okay then.”  
  
Reeling from the wanton declaration, Roy raised his hips, allowing Al to pull down his pants and underwear. He kicked one leg free and shamelessly spread both of them enough to give Al room to kneel between them. Al wasted no more time (not that Roy would have _let_ him) and he lowered his head and dragged his tongue along the length of Roy’s shaft. He did it again, pausing to lap lazily at the tip, and Roy closed his hands into fists at his sides, lest he grab Al’s head and buck into his mouth with no regard for much of anything other than the overwhelming need to be balls deep in something warm and wet.  
  
Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait any longer. Al parted his lips and lowered them over Roy’s cock with an appreciative moan, and Roy let out one of his own as Al took him in, all the way in, right to the back of his throat. Roy’s breath hitched and he stared in awe as Al started sucking him, slow and deep, up and down, over and over, gliding with moist friction against a tongue that teased him relentlessly. Barely two minutes in and he was already in danger of losing it, Al’s mouth felt so amazing wrapped around him.  
  
Roy bucked his hips slightly as Al’s head moved downward, eliciting a flinch from the teen, and he had to restrain himself from grabbing Al by the hair and fucking his mouth in a frenzy, as much as he wanted to. No, better to sit back and enjoy the show, and try to make it last as long as possible. Which probably wasn’t going to be much longer.  
  
“… so good,” he whispered, writhing beneath Al’s bobbing head and only faintly aware that he had even said anything at all.  
  
“Told you so.”  
  
Roy turned his eyes to Ed, who had finally decided to join them from the across the room, where he had been, until now, a silent witness. Ed gently, almost lovingly weaved his flesh fingers through Al’s hair, encouraging him, his gaze locked on Roy and taking great delight in what he saw. For his part, Roy was torn between watching Ed, watching the obvious erection jutting against the crotch of Ed’s pants, watching Ed’s hand, knowing it was now guiding Al’s every move, and watching his cock disappear into Al’s mouth, again and again. But then his balls clenched and liquid fire shot through every inch of his being, and none of it mattered anymore.  
  
“I’m coming,” he warned, trembling uncontrollably. _“I’m coming.”_  
  
Even in his delirium, Roy tried to pull away, tried to do the polite thing by _not_ coming in Al’s mouth. But when Ed suddenly forced his brother’s head down, _all_ the way down, Roy and manners parted ways and he thrust up hard into the heat of Al’s mouth with a loud grunt, his orgasm barreling through him, his cock twitching and spurting into Al’s throat. Al groaned and shuddered, then swallowed around him, and only when he was finished did Ed allow him to lift his head.  
  
Roy collapsed against the back of the couch, eyes open and unseeing, mouth agape and panting. He barely heard the back and forth murmuring of the two brothers, and although his head felt like it weighed a ton, he managed to raise it long enough to look at them.  
  
“That… that was…” he managed.  
  
“Yeah,” Al agreed with a sheepish smile.  
  
“So,” Ed began, tugging Al to his feet. “Do you think you can handle more or are you ready to call it quits?”  
  
Roy stared at the duo standing before him and chuckled breathlessly at the challenge. He sat up with a grunt, balancing himself along the edge of the sofa. And while somewhere in the back of his mind he did indeed wonder if he had bitten off more than he could chew by accepting Ed’s offer in the first place, he wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of bragging rights. No way. Not in this lifetime.  
  
_Could_ he handle both Elric brothers at once?  
  
With a tired smirk, Roy dropped to his knees, prepared to find out.


	2. Day Before Yesterday

“Oh… ohhhhh… fuck… Al… _fuck… stop… stopstopstop!!!_ ”  
  
With flesh and metal toes digging frantically into the bed sheets, Ed grabbed Al’s bobbing head and forced it still, bringing to an abrupt halt what had been, up until that moment, a most mind-shattering blow job. No surprise there, though; _all_ of Al’s blow jobs were a threat to the concept of sanity. Honestly, the boy could do things with his mouth that defied the laws of nature and man, things that left Ed a limp and sputtering pile of nothing, paralyzed by sheer, unadulterated bliss.  
  
He glanced down at his little brother and almost lost the sliver of fortitude he had managed to muster, because there wasn’t a sexier sight in the known world than Al, naked, on his knees and staring up at him with those big round eyes and a cock in his mouth. “Fuck,” he said for what felt like the hundredth time since they crawled into the bed. “Go easy on me, will ya?”  
  
Al pulled back and released him, much to their mutual disappointment. “Sorry,” he offered, with a smile that proved he was anything but.  
  
“Yeah, right,” Ed scoffed, calling his bluff. “Cock tease.”  
  
Al smiled again. Ed marveled at the talent required for one to pull off looking innocent and downright slutty at the same time.  
  
He grabbed a small container of lubricant from the nightstand. Just as he managed to unscrew the lid--which took longer than usual on account of the urgency of his present condition--Al snatched it away from him and proceeded to slick his own fingers. Straddling Ed’s thighs, he leaned back, snaked his hand between his legs, and worked himself open one painstaking finger at a time, never taking his eyes away from Ed while he did. Ed wrapped his left hand around his dick, which was still wet with his brother’s saliva, and stroked himself as Al writhed away on top of him, fingering himself slowly, teasingly, until Ed could bear it no longer.  
  
“Get up here.”  
  
Al withdrew his fingers and nudged Ed’s hand out of the way. The teen grabbed onto Ed’s shaft and eased his way down, and they let out a simultaneous moan at the initial penetration. Al began rocking, back and forth, up and down, taking in more and more until Ed was fully sheathed inside of him. He then splayed his hands along Ed’s heaving chest and waited, giving his body time to adjust to the invasion.  
  
“Al…” It was the only thing Ed could say as he gripped Al about the hips and tried desperately to control his urge to pound away at him. He was so overcome by being enveloped in such unimaginably tight heat, and so close to finishing before he even started, it was a miracle he could even manage that much.  
  
Seconds stretched out into forever. Finally, Al began to move, gingerly at first, then gradually increasing his pace.  
  
“Do you do this for the Colonel?” he asked as he rode him, his voice husky and low. “Does he do this for you?”  
  
Ed gave a sudden and almost vicious thrust upward and was rewarded with the sound of a startled cry. “Both.”  
  
“Yeah? Is it good?” Al left one hand on Ed’s chest and used the other to give his nipple a pinch, and he hissed sharply.  
  
“Why? Do you want him to fuck you?” Ed queried shakily, tightening his grip on Al, half joking and _completely_ turned on by the fact that they were even having this conversation.  
  
“Maybe.” Al let go of his nipple and trailed his hand down between his legs, his hips moving furiously now as he jerked himself off. “Do you want to _watch_ him fuck me?”  
  
Ed’s eyes widened. Because the thought of Al being fucked by Roy…  
  
_“Ahhh!!!”_  
  
He bucked up hard into Al’s ass as he came, trembling as Al grunted and constricted around him, and vaguely aware of being drenched in warmth. When they were finished, Al collapsed across his chest and Ed held him in an unsteady embrace, the only sound between them that of their mutual panting. Eventually, Al raised himself up and licked a spot of his own cum from Ed’s left shoulder and Ed pulled him into a long, lingering kiss, tasting Al, tasting himself.  
  
“Damn,” he sighed after they finally parted.  
  
Chuckling softly, Al rolled over onto his back. “Thank you.”  
  
After a few minutes, Ed spoke up.  
  
“Were you serious? About Roy?”  
  
“… Yeah. If you don’t mind sharing him with me.”  
  
“It’s not like I own him or anything.” Ed turned onto his side and draped his left arm across Al’s stomach. “Why didn’t you ever say anything before?”  
  
Al shrugged. “I don’t know,” he said, covering Ed’s hand with his own and pushing them both lower. “No particular reason.”  
  
Ed smirked when his palm happened upon the teen’s cock, already half-hard again. “As for whether or not he could actually _handle_ both of us…” he mused, stroking Al until he was fully erect. “He is an old man, you know.”  
  
Al’s hole was still wet with lube and cum, and Ed slid in two digits effortlessly. Al took over where Ed left off, fucking his fist while Ed fucked him with his fingers. They became so lost in their respective fantasies of adding Roy to the equation of their sex that it wasn’t long before Ed was spreading Al’s legs and plunging mercilessly into him again, driving him into the bed amidst a frenzy of hair pulling and back clawing.  
  
When they were finished for good--or rather, for _now_ \--Ed hopped into the shower while Al recuperated, taking his sweet time under the warm blast of water and pondering this most unexpected development with a burgeoning sense of excitement. Something else was burgeoning too, yet again, but Ed resisted the urge to indulge; he had to save some of his energy for Roy, after all.  
  
Al.  
  
Roy.  
  
Al and Roy.  
  
_Together._  
  
The idea was downright intoxicating.  
  
Now all he had to do was think of a way to get Roy to agree to it...


	3. Yesterday

“It’s about damn time,” Roy said, opening the door for Ed.  He moved aside and let the short blond into the house, then closed the door behind him.  “You’re late.”  
   
“Ten minutes,” Ed replied as he shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto the couch.  “Are you so horny that you couldn’t wait ten extra minutes?”  
   
“ _Thirty minutes_ ,” Roy countered.  He leaned against the door and folded his arms.  “And it’s not a matter of being horny.  It’s a matter of etiquette.”  
   
“Blah, blah, blah.  And besides…”  Ed removed his hair tie and loosened his hair, sending a sinfully gorgeous cascade of locks down his shoulders and back.  “… I’m worth the wait.”  
   
Roy gazed down the length of Ed’s body, his agitation--what truly little there was to begin with--diminishing rapidly.  The shrimp had a point, not that Roy would ever admit it.   
   
And he really _was_ horny.   
   
But even so, he had to try and save some face.  
   
“You think so?”  
   
“I think so.”  Ed approached the older man and hooked his fingers into the waistband of Roy’s pants.  “But fine.  I’ll make it up to you.”  
   
“How?”  
   
“I’ll let you fuck me.”  
   
Roy laughed and shook his head.  Then he laughed some more.     
   
“Oh, Edward,” he said, patting the teen on the head with as much condescension as he could muster.  “That’s already a foregone conclusion.  You’ll need to come up with something more than that.”  
   
“Okay then.”   
   
Ed smiled deviously.  This was never a good sign.  
   
“I’ll let you fuck Al.”  
   
Well, _almost_ never a good sign.   
   
“... What?”  
   
Finally, something for which Roy Mustang did not have an immediate snarky reply.  Ed wished he could have taken a picture of the man’s expression; it was beyond priceless.   
   
“We were talking about it yesterday,” he continued, easing his left hand down the front of Roy’s pants and not the least bit surprised by what he found.  “He was riding me--he likes to ride me--and he asked if we did that sort of thing with each other.”  Ed pressed against the swell and knew he had won when he heard Roy’s faint yet very distinct gasp.  “Then he asked me if I wanted to watch you fuck him.”  
   
Roy swallowed hard.  “And what did you say?”  
   
“I said yes.  _I want to watch you fuck him_.”  
   
Ed smiled when he felt a twitch beneath his palm.  He wrapped his hand around the outline of Roy’s cock and began stroking it deliberately.  “But only if you want to,” he added, feigning hesitation.   
   
Roy closed his hand around Ed’s and groaned.  “It’s okay with you?” he asked.  
   
“Mm-hm.”  Kneeling down, Ed unzipped Roy’s pants, reached inside, and pulled out his cock.  “I wouldn’t bother telling you any of this if it wasn’t.”  
   
Roy hissed sharply as Ed took him into his mouth.  He weaved his fingers through the teen’s hair and started thrusting, sliding effortlessly between Ed’s lips and along his tongue, in and out, again and again.  
   
“Fuck,” he whispered.  
   
Ed stopped and pulled back.  “And just think,” he began, pausing to drag his tongue along the underside of Roy’s shaft.  “Al’s better at this than I am.”  
   
“I find that hard to believe.”  Roy tightened his hold on Ed’s hair as Ed playfully licked the tip of his cock.   
   
“You’ll see,” Ed promised.   
   
As inviting as that sounded--and nothing in the world sounded more inviting than the thought of _both_ Elric brothers sucking him off--Roy had more urgent issues to address at the moment, which included burrowing his way back into the warmth of Ed’s mouth and fucking it raw.   
   
Closing his eyes, Ed relaxed his throat as best he could and let Roy have his way while he rubbed the straining bulge of his own erection.  It was funny how this sort of thing once made him feel insanely submissive; because if there was anything that Edward Elric was _not_ , it was submissive.  It was only after he and Roy had been together for some time that Ed realized there was nothing inferior about his part in their… situation.  If anything, Ed was the one who had the upper hand, the one who wielded most, if not _all_ of the power.  It was hard to think otherwise during times like this, when he was the reason that a man like Roy Mustang was unraveling above him, trembling and moaning and coming and finally falling breathless against the door.  
   
Ed swallowed gingerly around the softening length in his mouth before releasing it.   He then opened his eyes and used Roy’s shirt to pull himself  to his feet, and again, he wished he had a camera: Roy looked so utterly spent it was almost… cute.   
   
“I don’t know, Roy.  Maybe you’re not up for this,” he said with mock regret.  “I don’t think you can handle the two of us.”  
   
Roy smirked tiredly at his young lover.  “Oh yeah?  Well, I guess we’ll find out.”  
   
“I guess we will.”  Ed stripped off his shirt and tossed it aside.  He walked towards the bedroom, stopping just short of the door, and turned back around, facing Roy.  He then unzipped his pants and pushed them down just enough to reveal a dark blond patch of heaven.   
  
“For right now, why don’t you come prove that you can handle _me_?” he offered before disappearing into the room.  
   
Roy stared at the empty doorway.   
   
Moments later, he began to grin.   
   
Eventually, he entered the bedroom and spent the rest of the night demonstrating that he could _indeed_ handle Ed.  
   
But as for surviving what the brothers had in store for him tomorrow?   
   
Well, that remained to be seen.   
 


	4. Today, Part 2

Roy often prided himself on being a man seldom caught in compromising positions.   Yet he did not have any qualms whatsoever about being on his knees in front of Edward and Alphonse Elric, eyeing the teens’ bulging crotches like a starving man before a buffet.   As a matter of fact, he was taking to this turn of events quite nicely.  
   
He raised his hands and cupped their respective crotches, delighting in Al’s wanton sigh of approval.  Roy was pleased; he didn’t peg the younger brother as being overly vocal when it came to sex but he was prepared to do his best to remedy that.  And he had a feeling that Ed would be happy to help.  He rubbed them through their clothing until it felt as if they were about to burst out of them, absentmindedly noting that Al’s erection was slightly larger than Ed’s… and absentmindedly hoping that Ed never called upon him to make a comparison.  
   
Moments later, in an unsurprising display of impatience, Ed swatted away Roy’s hand, unzipped his pants, and pulled out his cock.  Although Al seemed perfectly content to hump the older man’s palm to completion, he followed suit, leaving Roy at eye level with two hard and glistening cocks--a sight he would not soon forget.  Roy took them both, one in each hand, and glanced up at the duo, his eyes passing between the two of them, his lips spread in a knowing smirk, and his own cock twitching eagerly.   
   
Oh, this was going to be good.  
   
“What are you waiting for?” Ed asked, his attitude just barely masking his eagerness.  
   
Roy smiled.  He didn’t have the heart (or absence of self-preservation) to tell Ed that he had, in fact, been waiting for this moment, the moment when Ed’s impatience reached its peak, the moment when the teen was as close as he would ever come to begging for it.  It did Roy’s pride a world of good.  And it didn’t hurt matters between his legs, either.   
   
In lieu of a reply that would likely land him in hot water, Roy went to work, wrapping his lips around Ed’s cock and sucking it slowly.  Deeply.  Teasingly.  He knew exactly what Ed liked and wasted no time doing it, and he was immediately rewarded with a handful of his hair being seized in a frantic grasp as well as a throaty string of expletives signaling a job well done.  Roy tightened his hold on Al, never once missing an expert flick of his wrist, and he closed his eyes, focusing on the sensation of having a cock in his mouth and in his hand, working them both with equal fervor and lamenting the lack of a third appendage to deal with his own fast growing need.   
   
Roy felt another hand come to rest upon his head, a little more hesitant but no less urgent, and he pried open his eyes to find Al staring down at him, mouth open and breathing jaggedly.  He pulled away from Ed and turned his attention to Al, taking him all the way into his mouth, relishing the smell of him and the taste of him and the heat of him against his tongue, as well as the sound of him gasping and groaning overhead.   
   
“Oh… oh Colonel…… _ohhhh_ …”  
   
Inspired by the desperate cooing of his rank, Roy moaned around Al’s cock and started sucking him harder and faster, hoping to elicit more of the same.  He was so caught up in what he was doing that he barely registered Ed slipping out of his grip and moving behind Al until Al jerked suddenly and cried out loudly, taken completely by surprise by the fingers that invaded him from behind.   
   
“Do you like that?” Ed whispered into his brother’s ear, his automail digits clutching at the young man’s chest while his flesh digits burrowed deep inside of him, stretching and twisting and curling.   
   
While it didn’t seem as if he was actually expecting a response--not that Al was even capable of giving him one by that point--Ed smiled all the same, satisfied with the result.  Roy was so distracted by the scene, so beside himself at the sight of Ed finger-fucking his little brother, that he almost gagged when Al’s cock hit the back of his throat with unrestrained exuberance.  But before he could recover, Ed was pushing his head back and murmuring something into Al’s ear, and just as he finally understood what was coming, _Al_ was coming, shooting thick, hot streams of cum across his face until he was spent, whimpering and keeling over and barely able to stand.      
   
Roy remained still, his neck aching, his groin on fire, and his face sticky with Al’s release.  He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, tasting what was there, and then he locked eyes with Ed, who peered down at him over Al’s shoulder.  
   
“That’s a good look for you,” he said with an impish grin, playfully flicking Al’s nipple through his shirt.  
   
“Oh yeah?”  
   
“Yeah.”  
   
Roy smiled, but not before noticing how very, _very_ hard Ed still was.  For one decidedly whorish moment, he contemplated having Ed… contribute… to the mess that had already been made, but one look at the predatory expression on his young lover’s face clued him into the teen’s true desire.  Whether it was a natural result of what had just taken place or payback for the night before--or both--the fact of the matter remained:  Ed wanted to fuck him.  
   
And right now, Roy didn’t mind one bit.  
   
Of course he could never say such a thing outright.  There was only room for one overinflated ego in their relationship.  Fortunately, Ed got the hint, regardless.   
   
“Are you still alive, Al?” he asked.  
   
Al’s inarticulate mumbling was answer enough.  
   
“Good.”  After deciding that Al was able to stand on his own--just barely--Ed took a step back.  “Both of you.  In the bedroom.  _Now_.”


	5. Today, Part 3

Being the honest man that he was--most times--Roy had to admit he was pleased to know that Ed and Al had separate bedrooms.  Not that he had any issue whatsoever with what the brothers did behind closed doors, obviously, but he was more content than he probably should have been to know that they did not indulge on a nightly basis, and that at the end of the day, they still occasionally took to their own beds.   What could he say?  Deep down, he was more possessive of Ed than he cared to acknowledge.  Out loud, anyway.  Because hell if he was going to let Ed in on that particular secret.  
   
Al’s room was surprisingly neat and well-kept, in stark contrast to the disaster that was Ed’s.  The bed was full-sized, smaller than Roy was used to but big enough to get the job done.  If it held up, that was.  
   
Ed took the chair from Al’s desk and positioned it next to the bed before sitting down.  Nothing out of the ordinary about that… aside from the fact that he was naked and hard, and tantalizingly so.   
   
“What are you doing?” Roy asked.  
   
 _“Watching.”_  
   
As if on cue, Al shucked off the rest of his clothing and climbed onto the bed.  He stretched out on his back and laced his fingers behind his head, then stared at Roy as he waited not so patiently for him to follow suit.   
   
Roy glanced back and forth between the brothers, his mind reeling over the fact that he was in a room with two very naked and horny Elrics and his cock all but about to burst from anticipation.  His gaze finally settled on Al, lying there in all of his lean yet muscular glory, this too, a sight that Roy would not soon forget.   
   
With no bothersome clothing of his own to discard as they were presently strewn across the living room floor--including the shirt that he had used to clean his face after Al came all over it--Roy wasted no further time and crawled into the bed, sliding himself over Al’s body until they were face to face, his cock throbbing maddeningly between them.  Al parted his legs and wrapped them around Roy’s lower back, and that alone, the mere hint of friction, was almost enough to make the older man come.   Fortunately for all, his desire to prove Ed wrong still outweighed his more carnal urges and he managed to retain some measure of control.  But he knew that he couldn’t hold it off forever.  
   
Kissing Al was… different.  Not in a bad way, not at all, just not what he had expected.  Also unexpected was the way that Al weaved his fingers through Roy’s hair and seized his lower lip between his teeth, biting down just hard enough to entice, a sudden and delightful burst of pain amidst the pleasure.  Equally delightful was the way the teen writhed beneath him, his cock, already half-erect, rubbing eagerly against him.      
   
Roy broke the kiss and started in on Al’s neck.  He then moved down the bed, kissing and licking and sucking his way along Al’s body, purposely ignoring the young man’s cock in favor of teasing every single inch of skin around it.   
   
“Colonel… _please_ …”  Al moaned, increasing his hold on Roy’s hair.   
   
Because he had rather enjoyed having Al’s cock in his mouth, Roy almost gave in to the pleading request.  However, he knew that there was no way he would have lasted a second time around, not when he was already so close to losing it.  As tempting as it was, he wanted to come buried deep inside of Al and not in his own hand.    And so instead of giving in, he turned and grabbed the bottle of lube that had been ever so conveniently placed on top of the nightstand, hurriedly slicked his fingers, and went to work.  
   
Al was unbelievably tight and hot, so much so that Roy was having a difficult time going easy on him.  It wasn’t helping that the teen was squirming about so much, his hips snapping upward to meet each plunge of Roy’s roaming digits.  With a slight twist and curl, Roy found what he was looking for, and he was fairly positive that Al had managed to pull out a small bit of his hair as he reactively yanked on it, his breath catching in his throat and his eyes wide open in astonishment.   
   
“God, hurry up and fuck him already.”  
   
Roy looked at Ed and smirked at what he saw: a slightly flushed face, lips parted, chest heaving, and hand wrapped firmly around a swollen cock.  If Roy had more faith in his own stamina, he would have drawn out the moment even longer, just out of spite.  But he knew his limitations.   
   
Turning back to Al, Roy withdrew his fingers and eased into position.  A chorus of moans filled the room as he slowly entered the teen, and he was so overcome by the feel of easing into Al’s body that he didn’t care.  All that mattered was that he was finally inside of him, deep inside, and it felt absolutely amazing.  He paused, giving them both some much needed time to adjust because it was the nice thing to do as opposed to willfully hammering away at him.  But when Al yanked Roy down, ran his tongue along Roy’s lips, then whispered, “Fuck me, Colonel,” Roy was more than happy to oblige.  
   
He started slowly, pulling almost all the way out before slamming his way back in, again and again.  As he picked up the pace, Roy realized that whatever theories he had about Al being a silent partner flew out the window with each thrust that caused the teen to cry out into his shoulder.  He didn’t know what was more appealing: the way Al looked while he was getting fucked, the way Al sounded while he was getting fucked, or _the fact that Ed was watching_ while Al was getting fucked.   But before Roy could figure it out, he made another startling realization.  
   
Ed was no longer just watching.   
   
By the time that Roy registered the coolness and warmth of automail and skin blanketing his back, Ed’s fingers were already working their way inside of him.  Roy stopped, his mind dangerously close to short-circuiting over the thought of being had from both ends.  It was what he wanted, true enough, but now that the opportunity was presenting itself, and as close as he already was to blowing his load, Roy was having serious doubts as to whether or not he could actually handle it.  
   
“Keep going,” Ed whispered into his ear.  
   
He supposed that there was only one way to find out.   
   
And so he did as he was instructed as Ed stretched him open, which took a little longer than usual since Roy was not often in this position--something Ed seemed hell-bent on changing.  After what felt like half a lifetime, Ed finally entered Roy from behind, carefully so as not to send them all toppling over, and Roy closed his eyes and shuddered, the sensation of being inside of Al coupled with the sensation of Ed being inside of him breaking his mind in the best possible way.     
   
Ed leaned forward and hooked his arms around Al’s outstretched legs.  With a zealous buck of his hips he began, each thrust deep into Roy sending Roy deep into Al, until they were all moving in erotic unison atop the creaking bed.  There were no words, just the sound of moaning and groaning, bodies pounding, and wet, desperate fucking.   
   
As good as sex was with Ed--and it was _damn_ good--Roy had never known anything like this before, being sandwiched between two brothers, two pairs of arms encircling him tightly from above and below, burrowing into the heat of Al’s ass as the heat of Ed’s cock burrowed into him, fucking and being fucked.  Minutes passed, too long and not nearly long enough.  Suddenly, he felt his balls draw up in warning and he clenched his teeth, trying to hold out just a little longer, trying to make it last.  But then Al hollered and arched his back, trapped under the weight of the two men, his cock twitching and pulsing and spilling against Roy’s abdomen, and Roy lost it.  He came hard, harder than he had when Al went down on him, harder than he had in a long while, grunting into Al’s neck and spurting into his ass as Ed continued pumping away behind him.   
   
Roy scarcely had time to relax before Ed grabbed him by the hair (what was it with these brothers and pulling hair?), yanked his head back, and fucked him with a frantic fervor until he stilled inside of Roy and swore up at the ceiling.  In spite of the pain--because Ed wasn’t small by any means--Roy smiled softly at the trembling body draped across his back, and he reached up and gently stroked the head of hair resting against him.   
   
Eventually, Ed pulled out of him with a hiss and a grunt, flopping over onto his back.  Roy repeated the process with Al, although it was a tight fit on a bed not meant for three, so he didn’t mind at all when various Elric limbs wove their way around his.   
   
They remained there, catching their respective breaths and ruminating over what had just taken place.  After some time had passed, Roy finally managed to speak up.  
   
“So tell me, boys,” he said, wrapping his arms around their shoulders.  “Did I pass your challenge?”  
   
The two teens began to laugh, although Roy could hardly see the humor in his query.   
   
Al propped himself up with a tired sigh.  “Well, Colonel, that depends.”  
   
He smiled at Roy.  There was nothing innocent about it.  
   
“… Depends on what?”  
   
Roy’s eyes widened when felt something that should have still been soft pressing against his thigh.  He looked at Ed, who was gazing down at him with a gleam in his eyes that Roy knew all too well.  And when two pairs of hands began roaming along his chest, he knew that he was in serious trouble.  
   
“On whether or not you survive the second round,” Ed replied, moving in for the kill.  
 


	6. One Month Later

Roy Mustang was a man who usually prided himself on bringing men to their knees. 

“Fuck, Colonel, you’re _so tight_!”

So why was he the one presently being bent over and fucked within an inch of his sanity by one Elric brother--

“Come on, old man.  Take it _all the way_ in.”

\--while the other one fucked his mouth with equal abandon?

Almost a full month had passed since Roy accepted what he thought would be a simple, if utterly exhausting, challenge, one masterminded by two young men whose sexual appetites were apparently the stuff of legend.  Just when he thought he had risen to their taunting dare, Ed and Al proceeded to show him that he hadn’t the slightest clue about the true meaning of endurance.  In the weeks since that first time, Roy found himself being had, repeatedly, in a startling number of ways and in positions he had never thought possible, until he was often reduced to little more than a breathless and stuttering lump of nothing, sore and depleted.

And there was no reason for him to believe that today would be any different.

They had been at it for almost an hour now, making the bed creak in protest beneath them as they moved together in unison, the room filled with the sound of hard fucking and rampant sucking.  Ed sat at the top of the bed, his legs spread wide open and his fingers laced through Roy’s dark hair, bucking his hips and sliding his dick along parted lips and a teasing tongue.  Roy moaned around his cock as Al took him from behind, slowly and deeply.  The teen draped himself along Roy’s back, gripping his shoulders for leverage, gasping his ecstasy while plunging into the tight, slick warmth of Roy’s body again and again. 

When he could stand it no longer, he let out a shuddering sigh and lifted his head to meet his brother’s observant gaze. 

“… so close…” he whispered.  “Hurry Brother…”

Ed tore his eyes away from the sight of Al fucking Roy and stared down at the head bobbing enthusiastically in his lap.  It was a vision he could behold all day, but unfortunately, his body was not so patient, and it wasn’t long until his balls clenched and glorious heat bloomed in his groin, uncoiled, and spread through him like wildfire, and he let out a shuddering gasp as his orgasm raced towards the surface.

“Fuck.” His voice was jittery, frantic.  “Fuck… _ohhh fuck_.”

Right on cue, Al began pounding Roy even harder and faster, driving the man down around Ed’s length with each punishing thrust.  The brothers cried out simultaneously as they came, both of them clinging to Roy while they filled him above and below, and Roy gladly swallowed the salty hot release that spurted into his mouth as Al collapsed onto the man’s back, trembling and whimpering. 

All was quiet now, save for the harsh breathing of two spent teens and a well-fucked man.  Roy pulled away from Ed, wincing at the twinge in his neck, and Al gingerly pulled out of him.  But the silence, such as it was, was short-lived as he was suddenly flipped onto his back and damn near swallowed whole.  Roy roared at the ceiling while burrowing into Al’s sinfully talented mouth, too far gone to notice that Ed had moved down the bed to join him until a second tongue started licking him in all the right places.  He parted his legs as far as he could and propped himself up on his elbows, watching as the teens vied for his cock.  And just when he thought that it couldn’t possibly get any better than that, Ed and Al penetrated him with their fingers, curling and twisting until both of them were in to the knuckle and working together to tease him from the inside, which was still dripping wet with Al’s cum.

Roy arched back and cried out sharply, his body shuddering helplessly, his ass clenching around their invasive digits, and his cock sputtering, first down Al’s throat then down Ed’s, each of them eager for a turn.  The older man fell back against the bed, a quivering waste, while Ed and Al withdrew from him and kissed each other, sharing their respective taste of him. 

After some amount of time--no one had a clue nor cared--the boys grinned victoriously.  Prying open his eyes, Roy caught them watching him with tired, amused faces. 

Ed rested his cheek on one thigh, his lips curving into a smirk.         

Al lowered his head onto the other one, smiling in agreement.

As always during moments like these, Roy felt as if he should say something to redeem his honor as an alpha male, something that would make Ed and Al ooh and aww in adoration of him, even after they so completely ravaged him from top to bottom.  But in the end, all he could do was lie there, feeling ever the dirty whore, thoroughly and blissfully used. 

And _loving_ it. 

“So boys,” he began, reaching down and gently weaving his fingers through their hair.  “Same time tomorrow, right?”

“Tomorrow?” Al asked a little too innocently. 

Roy glanced at him, his eyes widening when he saw a pair of handcuffs dangling from his fingers… and widening even more when Ed presented him with a rather large dildo.  The same large dildo, in fact, that had met his acquaintance the night before in a most embarrassingly intimate manner.

The teen smiled wickedly as he traced it along Roy’s leg. 

“Fuck tomorrow.  You’ve got five minutes.”


End file.
